movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of the Sweet Smelling Critters
The Tale of the Sweet Smelling Critters is 2020 Nickelodeon Animated Short Film directed by Mark Walsh and one of the Short Films in Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots. Summary Audryck, Danjhely, Kendryck, Carlie Mcgill, Carlito and Eva discover a hidden town in the Juicy Fruity Forest, where their Fun Adventure have started. Plot Coming Soon! Characters Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck Sandra Bullock as Danjhely Bill Hader as Carlito Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill Mona Marshall as Eva Jack Black as Kendryck The Sweet Smelling Critters The Sweet Smelling Critters are the Neon Colorful Animals with fruit tattoos on their chest that reside in a town deep in the Chinatown forest, which is Crater Village. These are the animals encountered. They made their appearance in the first short film of the series, Tale Of The Tortuguerras. Notable characters include: Piggley: A Bright Pink Pig who is the first Smelling Critter introduced. He is a party planner, appears to be friendly and welcoming. He's also a bit self-proclaimed, a bit selfish and has strawberry scented. (voiced by Brian Drummond). Jellie Tail: A Bright Purple Chipmunk is the second Animal to be introduced, and the only the female Smelling Critter introduced. She is known to be classy and beautiful. Jellie Tail has a crush on Chocky, but is worried when he doesn't speak to her. She has grape scented. (voiced by Amanda Leighton). Chocky: A Bright Red Chicken who is the third Animal introduced, he's shy and awkward, also is in love with Jellie Tail. He has cherry scented (voiced by Vincent Tong). Sun Wing: A Bright Yellow Canary Bird who is a Greatest Pilot. He's fourth Smelling Critter introduced, he's perky and quite clumsy. He has lemon scented. (voiced by Ian James Corlett). Punky Star: A Bright Green Penguin who is a Famous Rock Star. He's the fifth Smelling Critter introduced, he's very gentle, a bit guillible, and cautious. He is the one to explain that since their town has everything they need, no one ever leaves. He has green apple scented. (voiced by Kyle Hebert). Mr. Marmalade: The sixth Smelling Critter introduced who is a Bright Orange Warlus. When the Animal Patrol Team found him alone in his home, he is mourning over the loss of Blue-Hop and feeling guilty for letting him face his fate. His scented is Oranges. (voiced by Chris Cason). Blue-Hop: He's a Bright Blue Rabbit who is the seventh and last Smelling Critter introduced. As a child, he has discovered his special talent for finding things. He can also apologizes and helps them when there's danger. He has his scented of Blueberries. (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Songs * All Adventures Await (in parody of Circle of Life) * Following The Leader (in parody of Following The Leader) * Fruit-Town Races '''(in parody of Camptown Races) * '''Mysterious (in parody of Mysterious, Very Mysterious) * That Fleeting Smelling Critter In The Garden (in parody of The Fleeting Phantom Figure In The Garden) * Can You Feel My Pain Tonight? (in parody of Can You Feel The Love Tonight) * Blue-Hop Knows Best (in parody of Mother Knows Best) * A Discovery (in parody of We'll Made Our Mark) * All Adventures Await (Reprise) Trivia * This is the first short film of the Movie. * The film's storyline will be much like the fan-made My Little Pony video game "Story of the Blanks". * A narrator speaks in the beginning. * This Short film has a total of 9 songs. * This film mainly focuses on The Animal Patrol Team. Script The Tale Of the Sweet Smelling Critters/ScriptCategory:Short films Category:Animated shorts Category:Paramount Shorts Category:Nickelodeon Movies Shorts